


Mine

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: You are the best thing that's ever been mine
Relationships: Kayla & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 6





	Mine

Kayla was on her way out the door when she heard Sharpay and Taylor talking in the kitchen, and Kayla leaned in to listen better.

“The adoption agency called: apparently Kayla’s birth parents called and wanted to know more about her.”

Kayla bit her lower lip.

She was only two when Sharpay and Taylor adopted her, and she had no interest in learning about her birth parents.

“We’ve taken good care of her!” Sharpay replied, and she saw Taylor frown.

“Of course we have: but, Kayla decides whether or not she wants to contact them.”

“She’s not eighteen yet–”

“But, she has the right to know!”

Kayla sighed and walked away from the kitchen, and went outside.

She and Reggie were suppose to have a date tonight, but she didn’t feel like going.

Instead, she made her way towards the beach, and it was where they had their first date.

It wasn’t long after she arrived that she felt someone sit down beside her, and she didn’t have to look to know who it was.

“What’s wrong?”

Kayla turned to look at Reggie, and he had a concerned look on his face.

“Sharpay and Taylor were talking about my birth parents.”

Reggie was the only other person (besides her moms, friends, and Nick) who knows that she was adopted.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Reggie asked, and Kayla bit her lower lip.

She only talked about this sort of stuff with Nick (who was also adopted), but she found it sweet that Reggie was willing to listen and offer her advice if she needed it.

Kayla shook her head, and she glanced out in the ocean.

Suddenly, she heard someone humming, and it turned out to be Reggie, who was also looking at the ocean, and Kayla smiled.

“Is that Mine you’re humming?” she asked, and Reggie nodded.

“Yeah: I’ve been listening to a lot of her songs lately: especially after you said that you like her.”

It was things like this that made her love him, and she liked how he remembered a lot of the stuff that she told him while they were getting to know each other.

“Can you sing a couple of verses for me?” she asked.

She saw Reggie grin.

“Sure!”

As he sang, Kayla couldn’t stop smiling, and when he sang her favorite line from the song, she smiled softly.

“ _I fell in love with a careless man’s careful daughter: she is the best thing that’s ever been mine_.”

When he was done singing, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome: I’d do anything to make you happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it!


End file.
